Peanut Butter Pumpkin
by Stardust Raikou
Summary: Holy Ra! One day, one of Gloyd's regular pranks on Rancis takes an unexpected turn. RancisxGloyd! Yaoi! Boy x Boy! Series of PeanutButterPumpkin (Rancis x Gloyd) oneshots
1. Everything's Still Normal

**Everything's Normal**

**"C'mon just a little bit closer... closer... closer! NOW!" **

**Gloyd Orangeboar pushed the button on his remote control causing chocolate to explode from holes in the ground on the sides of the racetrack that Rancis Fluggerbutter was currently driving on, drenching him in liquid chocolate. **

**Rancis's had lost control of his car and couldn't see, causing him to swerve into a gumdrop bush. "Dammit!" He growled under his breath, but soon caught sight of a pumpkin top coming out of the gumdrop bushes behind him. "GLOYD! Get back here you ASSHOLE!"**

**Gloyd snickered as he ran towards the candy cane woods, calling back "Catch me if you can!"**

**Rancis chased after him, not realizing how far they were going in the woods until he stopped for a moment. "Gloyd? Gloyd stop fooling around and come back here!" He stopped to listen for a moment but only heard a quiet chuckle. "Gloyd, I-I'm serious! Please stop! y-you're scaring me!" Another quiet chuckle, and Rancis started to shake, becoming more paranoid by the second. **

**A war cry was heard through the trees, and before he had time to react, Rancis was pinned to the ground by the Gloyd, who was leading dangerously close to his face.**

**"GLOYD!" Rancis squeaked underneath him, "You scared me! Get the hell off me RIGHT NOW!" **

**Gloyd only snickered a bit more before getting up and offering a hand to Rancis, who **

**was still on the ground. "I didn't know," he said between fits of giggles, "that you could get scared, Rancis!"**

**Rancis accepted his hand, but after being pulled up he turned his back, pouting. "I was only kidding, don't flatter yourself."**

**Gloyd only giggled again, "Whatever you say." but then stopped to look around. "Hey where are we anyways?" **

**Shocked, Rancis turned around, gritting his teeth, "You mean you don't know? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LED US HERE, YOU IDIOT!"**

**"Hey, hey, hey, calm down! I can handle this! Well I don't know if you could, but I certainly can."**

**Rancis's eye twitched. "I'm covered in chocolate, my hair is a mess, and I must smell disgusting right about now, so if you wanna play wilderness survival guy, be my guest! I'm going to find a way back to the track."**

**Gloyd crossed his arms, "Hmph, whatever, if you think you can do so good on your own, go on then!"**

**"Fine. Maybe I will!"**

**"Well don't come tryin' to find me when you can't find your way back!"**

**Rancis had already disappeared into the forest, so Gloyd had started to look for the red-on-red candy cane trees, perfect for fire starting. He knew that he was gonna build shelter for the night, whether or not Rancis was coming back. He needed a night away from everything. A night to just sit and think, to enjoy his alone time that he rarely gets. **

**Of course he'd like it if Fluggerbutter was here with him, seeing as how he'd had a crush on the peanut butter boy ever since their game was first plugged in. But he didn't have time to think about that now. Right now he had to find a good place for shelter and a fire.**

**With Rancis**

**"Ugh, stupid Gloyd and his stupid pranks. I mean, what kind of idiot would want to spend all his time planning those stupid things! I hate him, I hate him so much!"**

**Rancis kicked a few peppermint stones in front of him, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "I'll prove him wrong, I can find my own way back! And if not I'll just spend the night here! I can survive the night. It'll be a piece of cake." **

**'And if not I could just go to Gloyd and spend the night with him. Gosh I miss him. His smile, his laugh, his stupid way of doing things, his stubbornness, his amazing way of making me love him more by the minute.' **

**Shit. He did NOT mean to think that!**

**'Oh c'mon Rancis, let's be honest with ourselves. You love spending time with Gloyd. As much as you can't stand the fact he drives you crazy, you still jump at the chance to be with him.'**

**"No I don't! I hate him!"**

**'No you don't. You really really like him. More than a friend.'**

**"We're just friends, nothing more."**

**'Are you suuuurrreee?'**

**"...Not really..."**

**All of these thoughts were confusing him. What if he really DID like Gloyd? And what if he liked him more than a friend? Would Gloyd even like him back? His head hurt so much, his brain telling him that liking another boy wasn't right, and his heart telling him to go for it. But right now all he felt was pain. A struggle in his mind between what was right and wrong. He was so upset, he just sat at the base of a peppermint tree, and started to cry.**

**Rancis continued to weep, pulling his knees close to himself and hugging them to his chest. The next time he looked up, it was dark out. Several stars becoming visible in the blue sky. "Shit." Rancis sighed.**

**His head perked up at the smell of smoke. Looking above, he saw some smoke covering the once-clear night sky.**

**'Is Gloyd really spending the night out here?... Well, i suppose i could find him... It's only one night after all.' **

**He got up trying to wipe some of the tears that were still falling from his eyes. 'Hopefully he lets me stay with him, he did seem pretty mad when I stormed off. But he was the one who pranked me, so he owes it to me.'**

**Atleast that was what Rancis hoped would happen. But now he just had to find wherever the source of the smoke was. He shuffled ahead, putting his arms around himself, finally feeling the bitter cold and cursing at the wind. Candy canes were a winter thing, so of course it just HAD to be freezing cold in a candy cane forest. **

**Apparently he hadn't wandered too far, because he had reached Gloyd within 15 minutes. It was either that or he had some sort of magical trackers that only worked on attractive male racers who took a liking to the color orange, because there was Gloyd. His back was facing Rancis, and he was staring into the fire. At first Rancis thought he might've been sleeping but Gloyd was wide awake and poking at the fire with a stick.**

**The blond hesitated for a second, but finally gave in and walked over to sit down next to the boy silently, making his presence somewhat known.**

**Gloyd had noticed him out of the corner of his eyes, and spoke up "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"**

**Rancis scoffed, narrowing his eyes, 'Well, that wasn't the humble greeting I was expecting.' but tapped into his courage to respond. "I saw smoke and though that you had gotten yourself into trouble. I was trying to help you, idiot."**

**Gloyd glared back, "Oh yeah? And what made you think I needed YOUR help, asshole?"**

**Rancis groaned in frustration, but pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing "Look, Gloyd, I didn't come here to fight with you, okay? Let's just call it a truce for one night."**

**"And why the fuck would you think I'd want that?"**

**"Because it's freezing, you have shelter and a fire, and you looked terribly lonely."**

**Gloyd looked to see the sincerity in Rancis's sky-blue eyes. "Fine, we call a truce for one night." He blushed a little, glad that he could spend a night alone with his crush. **

**After a bit of an awkward silence where neither boy knew quite exactly what to say, Ramcis broke the silence. "Aren't you cold?" this caused the pumpkin boy to blush a bit more, liking where this conversation was heading.**

**"Well, y-yeah I g-guess so..."**

**Rancis started to scoot over, moving closer to Gloyd, so that he was now right next to him. Slowly he moved his head, resting it on Gloyd's shoulder.**

**"I'm only doing this because it's cold. Don't take it personally." **

**Gloyd was blushing madly (and most definitely taking it personally) "O-okay" He then moved his arm to rest around Rancis's waist. At first Rancis stiffened, but he soon relaxed into his hold and moved closer to him, his head now in the crook of the brunette's neck. They sat like that for a little while, until Rancis spoke up.**

**"H-how do you do it?"**

**Before Gloyd could answer back, he continued. "You play idiotic pranks on me, you're loud, annoying, and completely stubborn, so... Why don't I hate you?" **

**Right about now, Gloyd's heart was beating loudly in his chest, but Rancis kept talking, "I mean, I should absolutely hate you! But no, when I was wandering around these fucking woods, I couldn't help but just think about you. I was so worried... I guess I just wished that I hadn't stormed off, that I'd just stayed here safely next to you."**

**Gloyd's mind was racing at a mile a minute. 'is he trying to tell me that he... feels the same way?'**

**Rancis continued, "I like being around you as much as I like racing and winning, maybe even more..." He stopped talking and instead curled up closer to Gloyd, who responded by wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tightly, then speaking up. "I- I know how you feel... and I think I feel the same way."**

**Tears were brimming in Rancis's eyes as he buried his face into Gloyd's chest. "But why? Why do I feel like this, Gloyd?" **

**The brunette contemplated just confessing right now, but wasn't sure. 'What if he's just confused, or curious? I can't just admit to him!' He looked down, noticing that Rancis had been sobbing this whole time. 'Oh, gosh dammit, I can't stand seeing him like this.'**

**Gloyd moved one hand to pick up Rancis's chin, tilting it upwards so that their eyes met. At that moment, he threw caution to the wind and leaned in, his lips meeting the other's in a shy, soft kiss.**

**Rancis's eyes widened, but he didn't try to push the other away. It felt... good to kiss Gloyd like this. His lips tasted like a mix of every Halloween candy imaginable. Eyes fluttering close, he started to kiss him back, clinging his hands to the front of Gloyd's shirt.**

**Meanwhile, Gloyd was starting to calm down, and the initial panic and stress of whether Rancis would reject him or not was gone. He was kissing back. HIM! The most self-centered adorably attractive narcissistic asshole that he has a crush on was KISSING HIM BACK! **

**To them, the kiss broke as soon as it began, but Gloyd could still feel the lingering taste of peanut butter and chocolate on his lips. A soft voice broke him out of his joyous thoughts. "Yes, that's exactly how I feel. How did you know?" Rancis's face was still red from either crying or the kiss, but it didn't matter. He was smiling brightly at Gloyd, still clinging to his shirt.**

**Gloyd face flushed, "R-Rancis, I really like you. Alot. I mean alot alot, like I want to be able to hug you and maybe kiss you some more... I really like being with you." He was flustered from embarrassment and his face reddened even more when Rancis pulled him into another embrace and kissed him on the cheek whispering "Me too." softly into his ear. Only then did he get off the brunette, lying down next to him. "We can find our way back tomorrow, I'm too tired right now." After another second he yawned a quiet "Good night." before getting into a comfortable position on the bare ground. Gloyd only smiled before curling up and cuddling with the blond boy next to him as they both drifted off to sleep.**

**The Next Morning**

**Gloyd awoke to see a pair of sky blue eyes glaring at him, and someone shaking him yelling, "Wake up! Gosh dammit, you asshole! WAKE UP ALREADY!" **

**He came to his senses to see his crush struggling to get out of his grasp. "Dammit Gloyd, let me go!" Gloyd, smiled, getting up and letting Rancis have a minute to breathe, and then held out a hand for him to pull himself up. **

**"Y'no, I'm glad that you still act like a stuck-up bastard towards me, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you started acting like emotional and shit." Gloyd beamed.**

**Rancis just gave him an unamused stare, "Oh please, you think I'd change my fabulously perfect personality just because I like you?" He was smiling now too, and walked over to give Gloyd a playful shove. **

**"Oh you asked for it!" Gloyd tackled Rancis to the ground, straddling him and pecking his lips a few time. After a few kisses, Rancis had pushed the other boy off. "Just be careful when we're around the others, idiot. We don't want any of them knowing that we like each other."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Gloyd didn't want anyone thinking that he'd gone soft, or that he was gay, or even the fact that he liked Rancis, who definitely had similar ideas going through his head. If anyone found out that he was dating that annoying prankster, he'd never hear the end of it! Everyone would probably think that he was just 'desperate'!**

**Anyways, there was sadly no time for fooling around. They had to get back to the starting line before the arcade opened, and they were both in the racing roster for today. They couldn't see much through all the trees, but thankfully Gloyd had climbing skills that could match Vanellope's. He got to the top of a fairly tall minty tree, looking to see how far they were from the track.**

**"Gloyd! Do you see the castle?" Rancis called from below.**

**"Yeah!" He slid down the tree, and grabbed the blond's arm, pulling him the the direction of Diet Cola Mountain. "I found my car too, it's not too far ahead!" **

**Rancis blushed a bit, "Slow down you idiot! I can't run that fast!"**

**When they had finally reached Gloyd's car, he let go of Rancis, jumping into the seat and revving the engine. "C'mon, hop in! We gotta hurry!"**

**Rancis just glared at him, "Where? There's only one seat, idiot." **

**"Then just sit on my lap, it's not that difficult!"**

**Rancis blushed again, before hopping in to sit bridal style on Gloyd's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and hiding his face in his chest."Fine, but only until we're either in walking distance, or if we find my car. I don't want anyone seeing me like this."**

**Gloyd smirked, "Fair enough" he said before giving his new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, and then racing off. They eventually found Rancis's car first, since he'd need it for the races that day. He hopped out, face still red, and got so far as to starting his engine before Gloyd sped off, yelling "Race ya!" **

**The blond smiled, speeding ahead after his crush, and eventually winning at the last second. He got out to celebrate his victory when Candlehead and Taffyta ran over looking relieved.**

**Gloyd was smiling softly, glad that Rancis was so happy to win and acting like his usual self. He caught sight of Swizzle who was casually walking over to him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Rancis. Candlehead was tackling him, Taffyta picking him back up, and Vanellope running over to give him hugs too. He narrowed his eyes at that, but kept cool, not wanting to break their cover. **

**A hand waving in front of his face took him out of his thoughts. "Dude? Duuuude! What happened? Did that prick give you another lecture on how "immature" your pranks are again?" **

**Gloyd smiled and greeted his friend. "Nah, he just wanted to race. And I would've won too if he hadn't been a total dick and saved a sugar rush for the last second."**

**Swizzle only laughed, "Dude, you always say that!" **

**Gloyd smiled and was going to respond but was interrupted by Minty calling out "Quarter Alert!" and everyone headed to their starting positions. He took his normal spot across from Rancis, (i'm not kidding! He almost always starts out next to Rancis!) and looked over to see him admiring himself in his rearview mirror.**

**"READY!" the announcer started to count down. Gloyd looked over and revved his engine at Rancis, winking at him. "SET!" Rancis revved his engine right back and threw back a playful glare. "GO!" Rancis sped ahead, Gloyd following close behind. **

**He was glad that everything was still normal.**


	2. Just a Regular Day

**Just A Regular Day**

"Phew, that was some real intense racing today, eh Rancis?" Vanellope had walked over to him, smiling brightly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so," he said before catching sight of the person he had been waiting to talk to all day, " Sorry Vanellope, I gotta go, see ya later!" He walked over to his (secret) boyfriend. "Gloyd!" He called out before running over.

Gloyd's face brightened,"FluggerButter!" Swizzle just crossed his arms and muttered an, "Oh great, Look Gloyd, I'll see ya later, kay?" "Yeah sure whatever dude."

Once Swizzle was gone, Gloyd turned his attention towards Rancis. "So Goldilocks, wanna hang out?"

"You know, I really hoped that you'd stop calling me that after... you know..."

Gloyd only chuckled, beaming, "Aw c'mon, same place?"

"What do you mean 'same place'?"

Gloyd grabbed him by the arm, tugging towards his car, "We can go back to the forest! I bet the stuff for the fire is still there, so we could toast marshmallows!" Rancis tugged his arm out of Gloyd's grasp, "I can drive my own car, you know."

"Fine, I'll lead the way!"

"Hmph, whatever, let's just get going."

They're Stopped At The Entrance To The Forest

Both boys got out of their cars, Gloyd leading the way. Finally Rancis spoke up, "How DO you know your way back to the spot where we stayed the night?"

Gloyd stopped and called behind him, "Simple, I left a trail of candy corn! Man, I thought you saw that!"

Rancis stopped, almost face-palming. Why hadn't he thought of that? His eyes soon focused ahead, only to see that Gloyd had stopped and was holding out his hand. "C'mon, we should be out of sight by now, and I haven't really been with you all day."

Rancis gladly took the other's hand, loving the good feeling and the brunette's blush that came with it. "But you've been with me all day."

"Well, yeah, but not really with you alone... And besides we have a ton of time until the Roster Race begins, and our names are already in and..."

Rancis squeezed the pumpkin boy's hand, "Stop rambling already." He looked over at Gloyd, giving him a genuine smile.

"Hey, we're there!" Sure enough, there was the fire pit, and the extra red on red candy canes to keep the fire going. "I'll get it started, here's the marshmallows." Gloyd handed his boyfriend a big bag or fluffy white marshmallows.

Soon, the fire was going and both boys had eaten their fill of marshmallows, so now they were sitting close together. Rancis was going on and on about gossipy stuff with Taffyta, Candlehead, other racers, and other people from the other games in the arcade. Gloyd was just cuddling with him and listening attentively. Normally he'd find the gossip boring, but if Rancis was talking, somehow it was interesting. He knew everything about anyone! Gloyd was amazed just by how he remember it all. He actually enjoyed when Rancis would just go on and on about something.

The blond broke him out of his thoughts, "but you know I would never stoop to that level, right?"

"Huh?, oh y-yeah. You're too cool for that!" He tried to hide the fact that although he'd been listening, he had no idea what he was talking about, so he was hoping that Rancis wouldn't notice this.

"Cool? Ugh, Gloyd, be more original! I prefer the term 'flawless' or 'fabulous'."

Gloyd let out a sigh of relief, "Fine, you're the most flawless person I know." and followed it with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you." Rancis gave him a peck on his lips.

Damn! Did it feel good to kiss Rancis! Gloyd's mind would having a party whenever their lips met, and it was even better when Rancis was the one to start the kiss. The taste of peanut butter was on his lips, and he liked it. Alot!

Gloyd leaned down to capture his lips once again, and, soon enough, Rancis was in his lap letting out soft gasps and moans as they continued to kiss. Gloyd's hands wound themselves around the other's waist and pulled him in further, letting out a groan in response, and then slipping his tongue into the peanut butter boy's mouth. Rancis moaned louder and grabbed at Gloyd's shirt, putting more passion into the kiss. Both boys felt the need for oxygen, and sadly broke the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes, panting, and before they could resume kissing, the music for the Roster Race could be heard in the background.

"Dammit, why now?" Rancis cursed, glaring in the general direction where the music was coming from. Gloyd glared too, but his face was completely red, and his hands had somehow found their way onto the other's backside and were adding pressure with every slight squeeze. Of course, Gloyd had to admit, Rancis had a very flat butt, but that didn't mean he didn't find it attractive.

Rancis sighed, blushing a bit and finally seeing the position they were in, "I guess we have to go back now..."

Gloyd smirked, squeezing the other's butt once again, "Just one more kiss, please?"

Rancis squeaked, blushing more and smiling before leaning into the passionate kiss. However, the kiss was soon broken and the blond had already gotten up, much to the brunette's dismay.

Rancis only giggled and held out a hand for the pouting boy who was still on the ground. "We gotta go now."

Gloyd took the hand and pulled himself up, and started to walk back hand in hand with Rancis.

He really liked today.


	3. Holiday Party

**Day 1: Peanut Butter Pumpkin **

It was Christmas Eve morning and the arcade was closed for both today and tomorrow, and all the characters from each game, both bad guys and good guys, were at peace, enjoying the time off. Everyone was either relaxing or helping with decorations for a Christmas party that would be the next night, and by everyone I mean EVERYONE.

Well, everyone except for a certain pumpkin-headed trouble maker. Gloyd Orangeboar was stressing over the perfect gift for his (secret) boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter.

Rancis, on the other had, was busy flaunting his "fabulously generous" personality by being the main planner for the party, the stylist for the biggest room in Game Central Station, and the tree decorator. He thought he could rely on his boyfriend to help him out with all that work, but found that he was no where in sight. In fact, the only time he'd seen Gloyd at all in the past week was when the arcade was open and they were racing. As soon as the arcade closed, Gloyd would race away, leaving only a cloud of candy dust in his place. The blond was puzzled at his actions, but brushed it off and got to work with planning.

Today, however, Rancis was busy decorating the top of the high definition candy cane tree donated by Sugar Rush (it took forever to find a big enough one with no double stripes) when he caught sight of a bright shiny orange pumpkin top sticking out in the far left corner of the room. 'There he is!' Rancis though to himself, 'Gosh dammit, I feel like I haven't seen him in years!'

"Gloyd!" Rancis called out for him, hopping down from the tall ladder and almost knocking it over. Thankfully Ralph and Vanellope were walking by, and Ralph caught it just in time. "Thanks" Rancis mumbled before rushing over to his boyfriend, pushing through the enormous crowd of people.

Finally he had found Gloyd, but his joy was soon gone when he saw Taffyta along with him. 'Fuck. The one time I need him alone, he's with somone!' Sure Taff and him were really good friends, but he would never ever tell her about Gloyd and him, not even if his hair depended on it. He couldn't just go over there and pull the brunette away, that would make Taffyta suspicious!

"Taffyta!" Rancis walked over to greet his BGFF (best girl friend forever) "There you are! Candle came by and kept asking where you were. I think she has something important to tell you."

Just then, Candlehead appeared out of the crowd, headed towards all of them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Taffyta kindly greeted her other closest friend, " Hey Candle! What did you need?"

Candlehead gave her usual dumbstruck, confused stare, "Huh?"

"Rancis said you were looking for me."

"O-Oh! Umm no, I was over by Snowanna and Crumbelina this whole time."

Taffyta looked suspiciously at Rancis, her stern eyes giving him a piercing stare. Rancis's face turned red, and he gave an embarrassed smile. "W-What I m-meant was that Minty and Jubileena were looking for you for ummm... hair tips!"

And knowing Rancis's luck today, both Jubileena and Minty were now walking over towards the four of them. Jubileena smiled, tugging on Candlehead's arm, "What are you guys doing just standing around?" Minty joined them too, "Yeah! We need all the help we can get for decorating!"

Taffyta was still watching Rancis, noticing every reaction the blond had when the girls had walked over. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, and was getting more suspicious by the minute. Gloyd noticed this and tried to break her menacing gaze. "Taffyta about that one thing, thanks for the suggestions, I'll tell him right away. He's gonna be so psyched!"

Taffyta finally broke her stare and focused her attention on Gloyd. "Yeah, yeah no problem. You gotta tell me more about your friend. He sounds interesting." She left it at that before walking off somewhere with the other girl racers.

"Finally," Rancis sighed, "we're alone."

Gloyd smiled slightly, "I don't know if you've noticed this," he shifted his weight and placed one hand in his pocket. "but we're in the middle of an enormous group of people in Game Central Station."

Rancis giggled, scratching the back of his neck and blushing slightly. "I know, it just, feels like we're kind of alone..."

Gloyd shoved his other hand into his pocket and straightened up a bit, grinning wider. He'd really missed seeing Rancis like this. "Yeah... I'm really sorry that we couldn't spend any time together in the past week... You've been busy with planning and decorating for the party, which looks amazing so far,and I've been busy too."

Gloyd's head lowered slightly, hiding his eyes underneath his bangs, but his blush was clearly visible.

The blond shuffled a bit. "So, did you wanna hang out right now? I can take a break, I'm sure that maybe half of these people can do fine without me for an hour or 2."

Gloyd looked up, a torn look on his face as he slightly bit his lip. "I'm really sorry Rancis, I still have to get alot of stuff done before tomorrow."

The other boy was disappointed, "I get it, you're too busy. Just... try to be free at the party."

Gloyd had to fight the urge to give Rancis a comforting hug and a sweet kiss on the cheek. Instead, he just gave him a light affectionate punch in the arm and told him to cheer up. "I promise I'll be by your side the whole night!"

He walked off, turning back to wink and flash Rancis a smirk, giving him a thumbs up before heading on towards the Sugar Rush entrance. Rancis gave a depressed sigh before heading back to work.

NEXT DAY

It was Christmas morning and everyone was celebrating it with the people in their games by singing carols, giving gifts, and having plain old fun. For Rancis, it was going where everyone was meeting in hopes of seeing Gloyd out there with them, playing along with them in the snow that was spread every where throughout Sugar Rush for the holiday season.

However, Rancis was left with only disappoint and hopelessness as he overheard Swizzle telling one of the girls racers that "Gloyd won't be able to hang til the party, and he'll probably be late for that too!" Rancis then rolled his eyes and Swizzle tried (and succeeded) to flirt with the girl, and, knowing Swizzle, soon she be clinging to him like all the other girls that he hit on did. ((Okay, I absolutely loved the idea that Swizzle would be a ladies man, like Rancis and Gloyd are dating, so that leaves like all the Sugar Rush racers for Swizzle to use and abuse and then lose! Like all the girls would swoon over him, daaaawww such an adorable little ladies man! I think he would date all of the girls atleast once and rerereredate all the ones that he really liked))

Rancis couldn't believe it! He was so upset with Gloyd right now, so he hopped in his kart and took off in the direction of Gloyd's house. Once he got there, he almost instantly sprang out of his car, rushing to the front door of the small (but cozy) orange, almost pumpkin shaped house. He banged his fist rapidly on the door. " Gloyd! Gloyd! C'mon! GLOYD ORANGEBOAR GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA-"

"Rancis? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others? It IS Christmas morning afterall."

Rancis jerked his head around, seeing Gloyd getting out of his signature candy-corn kart, which was filled with plastic bags. He didn't think twice before rushing over and almost knocking the other down in a bone crushing hug, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Gloyd! Where have you been?" He buried his head into the other neck and chest, never wanting to let go. Gloyd responded by wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and pulling him closer. Everyone was together exchanging gifts so no one would even be near to see the 2 lovebirds locked in an affectionate embrace. They stayed like that for awhile.

When the hug was broken, Gloyd answered. "I had to go to Game Central Station to pick up a few supplies from other games for this thing I'm working on."

Rancis perked his head up, looking over Gloyd's shoulder to see a few plastic white bags, but unable to see exactly what was in them. " Do you need any help with those?"

Gloyd almost fell over, now dying fom laughter. "Hahaha! That's a good one Rancis! You! HELPING! Ha! But seriously, I know you're trying to show off your 'generous side' to everyone else, and I'm totally cool with that, but you're not fooling me! Don't worry, I can get them myself."

"Oh- Okay..." He shuffled awkwardly as the pumpkin boy grabbed all of the bags and started to walk to his door.

"Aw, c'mon cheer up! You know I didn't mean it in a bad way! You can use those fake cover-up personalities with everyone else as much as you like, but you better act like your real self when you're around me. Now let's go inside, you're probably freezing if you've been out here the whole time I've been gone."

Rancis followed behind him, wondering what Gloyd was hiding in those bags, but pushed the thought from his mind. He just wanted to enjoy some quality time with his favorite Halloween themed racer/boyfriend before he had to go back to set up more for the party.

Gloyd threw the bags into one of the rooms, and closed the door. He walked over to Rancis, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle from behind, pulling him in. The blond leaned back into the other's hold, becoming very comfortable and sighed, grateful that he could have some time to calm down.

"Do you want me to make any hot chocolate? You feel as cold as a ice, prissy idiot."

Rancis let out yet another long sigh. "I am kinda cold, but I'm too comfortable! Oh well, I might as well, why the hell not?"

Gloyd tightened his hold, squeezing the boy for a slight second before removing his arms and giving him a light kiss on his cheek, "That's the spirit! You can wait on the couch, there should be a blanket there for you." He headed back into his kitchen to heat up the water. "Thanks" Rancis called back.

A couple minutes later, the brunette returned with 2 mugs of hot cocoa and set them down on the table next to the couch. He walked over to Rancis, sitting down next to him on the couch and wrapped himself in the blanket as well. He then bombarded the blond boy with tons of pecks and kisses all over. Suddenly, he stopped for a moment to get a good look at the currently blushing peanut butter boy snuggled up to him.

"So, why were you standing in front of my house all alone in the cold?"

Rancis's voice was quiet as he mumbled into Gloyd's hold, "You didn't show up when we were all giving gifts, and I overheard Swizzle saying you'd be late for the party, assface."

Gloyd chuckled, rubbing and nuzzling his face against Rancis's head, giving him even more soft and sweet smooches. "Aww, so you were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Fuck off, you idiotic dickweed."

The 'idiotic dickweed' then giggled again and captured the other's lips in a full-on kiss. The other boy gladly and passionately kissed back, but then broke it and hid his face in Gloyd's torso again. "I haven't seen you all week, jerkoff."

The pumpkin boy accomplished the impossible and managed to pull Rancis even closer into his hold, stroking the blond's beautiful golden hair, and kissing the top of his head. "I know... I didn't mean to worry you-" he could tell Rancis glared at him at that part, "and I know you have to leave soon to finish setting up the Christmas Bash thingy. I'm still gonna be late though... But I think you'll forgive me... The decorations so far looked super awesome sauce by the way." He flashed a smile, trying to make Rancis lighten up.

Rancis mumbled again, "Shut up idiot, why are you still gonna be late? Can't you just come with me to help finish setting out the food and decor?"

Now Gloyd let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm sorry Fluggerbutter, I still have stuff to do before I even get ready for the party, and besides, I'd probably just screw everything up and break all the fancy stuff."

Rancis kissed the other's neck, and then brought a trail of kisses up to his ear. "Yeah... You would screw everything up." He smiled and brought himself upward so that he was straddling Gloyd and looking deeply into his eyes.

Gloyd blushed a deep shade of crimson and chuckled a bit. "Hey! Gosh, you're such an asshole! You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

The blond smugly grinned and leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. "Oh yeah, Orangeboar? And what are you gonna do about it?"

Gloyd's eyes sparked and his face soon turned devilish at the thought of an evil plan hatching in his head. "You really shouldn't have asked that, Goldilocks."

Soon the peanut butter smelling boy had been tackled to the ground and was being tickled all over his sides and underneath his arms. He couldn't take it! He was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. "G-Gloyd," he said between fits of girlish giggles and gasps, "P-p-please s-st-stop that!"

Gloyd was going to continue, but he knew that he'd have more time with Rancis tonight, so he stopped. He slowly rose up, but went back down to give the boy a kiss on the nose, and then picked him up bridal style. He brought Rancis back to the couch (Rancis was pretty light, actually) and set him down, but quickly crawled on top of him, pinning him to the cushion. "Geez, I didn't know you were so sensitive and ticklish."

"Shut the fuck up you complete and total prick!"

Gloyd's eyebrows wiggled suggestively, "I wonder if I could ever use that weakness of yours against you in a race."

The blond pushed the brunette of him and on to the floor. "You'd better not, asshat!" He grit his teeth and crossed his arms, sitting all the way up.

Gloyd got up, brushed himself off, and sat down next to the other, putting one arm around him. "Have you ever noticed how much you swear? It's like, more than Swizzle and me combined!"

"I only swear when I'm with you, and once in a while with Taff and Candle, but that's only to talk about all the bitches, whores, sluts, and skanks that we hate."

Gloyd's hands were pulling the other into his lap, and going around and underneath Rancis's shirt, resting comfortably on his front lower torso. "Oooh so you let out you're dark side when you're with me? I'm so touched!" He chuckled maniacally into his ear and nuzzled into the back of his shoulder.

Rancis blushed deeply, "Kiss my ass."

Gloyd kissed his cheek. "Gladly!"

The blond rolled his eyes and muttered "Perv." underneath his breath. He looked over at the clock, "Dammit... I gotta leave now for the party." He got up and put on his jacket that he had somehow lost during the tickle fight.

Gloyd walked up and grabbed both of Rancis's hands and moved his body forward for a slow kiss filled with plenty of emotion. When it broke, he wouldn't let go of the other's hands. "Y-You're not mad that I'll be late right?"

Rancis's eyes widened slightly. Was Gloyd seriously... serious, for once? "No... just make sure that you save some time for me."

They walked to the door, still hand in hand, and briefly kissed once more before Gloyd reluctantly let go and opened the door for the blond. "Gotcha, I'll see ya there!" Rancis walked out to his kart and drove off.

Gloyd sighed sadly as he closed the door, but then got straight to work. He'd spent most of the month learning the art of making and shaping chocolate, as well as the best way to fill a chocolate dessert with anything. Over that period of time, he had pretty much perfected it, and the sugary present for Rancis was set. All he had to do was wrap the box that he present was in, and copy a poem he wrote for Rancis into the card.

Now, granted that Gloyd wasn't very poetic at all, Rancis seemed like that type of person who likes cheesy romantic things. (from what Taffyta had told him) In fact, Taffyta had given him alot of awesome info. He learned that yes, Rancis does love cheesy as hell romancy stuff, he loved roses, he loved both chocolate and peanut butter (obviously), and he loved the holidays.

The Christmas season was Rancis's favorite time of year because of the colder weather, which meant having hot cocoa, decorating trees, ice skating, sitting by the fire, singing/listening to Christmas carols, and getting gifts. So far, Gloyd had done most of those things with Rancis already, so all he had to do was give him the perfect gift at the party to top it all off.

He spent an our on the card alone, just neatly handwriting the poem so the calligraphy was so beautiful, it looked like it came with the card. Then he spent another hour wrapping the gift and making the bow as fancy, flouncy,and decorative as possible.

The party had started half an hour ago, and Gloyd still had to get ready. He guessed it was supposed to be a fancy party, seeing as how Rancis was the one who organized it this year. So he took a 20 minute shower, dried his hair to the usual style (but neater and without the pumpkin hat) and then got into a nice shirt and dress pants. He grabbed the gifts and headed the door to his signature kart. He really didn't care if he was almost 2 hours late, or even if he went at all, but Rancis wanted him there, so he'd go.

AT THE PAARRTTAAYYY!

When Gloyd first got into Game Central Station, he knew 2 things: 1). Rancis's planing had not gone to waste, because the party was a hit, and 2). DAMN! Can Rancis sure throw one hell of a party! Everything was absolutely perfect. 'Well Duh,' Gloyd thought to himself 'Rancis is a total perfectionist.' He tried searching the crowd for anyone he knew, but there were so many people that he could barely see any signs of anyone he could identify.

"Yo bro!" Swizzle 'the Swizz' Malarkey popped out of the crowd and caught the brunette off guard by the arm. "You're finally here! I gotta admit, that fag sure knows how to throw a party!"

Gloyd scowled, unamused and partially angry at Swizzle at the moment. "He's not a fag, dude. Sure he's a bitchy prick, but he's definitely not a fag. Not cool man, not cool."

"Whatever man, I gotta run though, I see some of my ladies waiting for me by the mistletoe." ((again, total ladies man... And kind of a douche))

Gloyd looked bored, "Later." he mumbled, not really caring if Swizzle heard him at all. He had to find his boyfriend. Who, speaking of, did a very good job including mistletoe. 'Taffyta wasn't kidding when she said that Rancis was into that cheesy romance shit.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Vanellope skipping by.

"Hey! Vanellope! Have you seen Fluggerbutter anywhere?"

She stopped and turned around, as if just noticing him now. "Oh hey Gloyd, where've you been? Rancis was looking for you! I think he might still be over by the tree at the entrance to Pac Man. He's been there all night. But anyways, I gotta go kaybye!" and then she skipped off, disappearing yet again into the crowd.

"Thanks I guess." Gloyd made his way over to Pac Man, and froze as soon as he saw Rancis. He looked... amazing! Well, he always looked amazing, but today he really out did his usual self. His hair looked shinier, more golden, more soft, and more delicate than he had ever seen. He was wearing a dress shirt and some tight black pants, and he looked way nicer than Gloyd. He was standing back against a wall, chatting with people from time to time who'd tell him how "awesome" his party was. No one really bothered him, so he was left alone.

'Alright Gloydy, you can totally do this! I mean, it's only Rancis.' He walked over, sliding next to him on the wall. "Hey"

Rancis jumped, eyes wide and looked over at Gloyd with a glare. "What the fuck? You didn't have to scare me you know!"

Gloyd smiled, embarrassed and fumbling over his words. "Sorry, I just thought it would be fun." Another glare from Rancis made him hold out his present and the card and shove them into the blond's hand. "Here... I hope you like it..."His face was covered by his hair and his hands were now jammed into his pockets.

Rancis looked confused for a second, but started opening the card. To his surprise, there was a neat hand-written poem on the inside. He read it over, smiling at a few parts, and chuckling quietly to himself at some others. It wasn't amazingly poetic or anything sophisticated like that, but he still thought it was sweet.

Next he moved on to the gift, opening it with care and caution, trying not to rip the gorgeous wrapping paper. He opened the box to see a dozen chocolate roses. He looked up, straight into Gloyd's soft brown eyes, which were shining with desperation and hope that Rancis liked the gift.

"Did you... Do this all yourself?"

Gloyd shuffled, unsure if if the other would toss the gift away for it not being made by high class professionals. "Well... Yeah, it took me a long time to get good at making chocolate, let alone in the shape of roses, and it took forever to fill them with peanut butter! So yeah, that part took long. The poem was hard to write, I don't know how other people make them so amazing, but it took me like an hour just to neatly write it in the card."

Rancis stared at the gifts, speechless. He tried to form all his emotions into words, but he couldn't. "Gloyd... These are... They're so... AMAZING!"

Gloyd small smile broke out into a full on beaming grin. "Really? You really think that? Thank goodness! Damn, that was free time well spent. I even had to ask Taffyta for ideas!"

The blond froze, almost in fear. "You told Taffyta about us?" There was panic in his voice.

Gloyd scratched the back of his head. "Well, not really. I told her that one of my friends from one of the other games was gonna get you a gift, and since I see her everyday, I'd ask her for ideas and tell my 'friend' later."

Rancis sighed in relief. "Oh thank Reece's. I think I might've had to kill you if you ever told her."

Gloyd laughed. "HA! You couldn't even knock me to the ground though, Fluggerbutter. How would you expect to kill me? The Great Gloyd Orangeboar!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." He suddenly remembered something and handed the gifts back to the boy. "Wait here, I gotta grab something."

When Rancis got back, he was holding a huge orange box with a candy corn colored bow on top that was almost bigger than him. "Here's your gift!"

Gloyd set the chocolates down and immediately ripped off the paper, tearing open the box. "HOLY LIVING FUCK!" Rancis smirked, knowing he had done a good job.

"RANCIS! Look at all this candy! It's all my favorite kinds too! LOOK AT THIS! Not one single candy that I dislike! Holy fucking shit. THIS IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!"

Before Rancis could react, he was being glomped by a certain pumpkin cutie. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, Rancis! You're the fucking best secret boyfriend EVER!"

The peanut butter cutie panicked again, looking all around hoping no one had seen or heard his hyperactive boyfriend. "Let go of me you perverted idiot! Someone will see us!"

Gloyd laughed and hugged tighter. "I don't care. This is the best fucking day ever! Gosh, I love you so much right now."

Rancis's cheeks flushed when he heard the 'I love you so much' part (which was still ringing in his ears and being repeated in his head) of whatever the hell Gloyd just said. He regained his composure and tried to pry the other off, eventually succeeding.

"Are you fucking crazy? Someone could've seen us and is now telling the whole arcade!"

Gloyd leaned forward, an idiotic smirk still placed on his face. "Wanna ditch this party? We can go to my house, drink hot chocolate, curl up on the couch, maybe finish where we left off before you left?"

Rancis flushed again, actually happy with the thought of spending more alone time with the boy. "M-Moron, I can't leave my own party!"

"C'mon Rancis, PLEEEEAASSEEE?" He put on his best puppy dog pouty look he could manage at the time and looked the blond straight in the eyes, asking once more. "Please? for me?"

Rancis punched him in the arm. "Fine, let's just go already."

"Hells Yeah!" Gloyd picked up all the gifts and followed behind Rancis, who was making a pathway through the crowd of people, without getting noticed.

They got to the entrance of Sugar Rush, and walked through. Gloyd put all the gifts into his kart and they took off. When the got to Gloyd's they hopped out and kissed once quickly, but that wasn't enough for Rancis. He pulled Gloyd in for another and another, soon followed by Gloyd saying 'Screw the gifts' and picking up Rancis bridal style, carrying him into the house.

Best. After party. Ever.


	4. Sugar-Coated Truth: Part 1

**Sugar-coated Truth: Part 1**

"Hey Butterfingers! C'mere, I wanna talk to you for a sec." Vanellope waved the peanut butter racer over.

"Uhh, sure, Miss President." Excusing himself from the conversation he and Candlehead were having, he shuffled over to the hyperactive girl. "What's up?"

She looked side to side, checking to see if anyone was watching. "Not here, come with me back to my castle."

Rancis seemed a bit surprised, but followed her anyways. They got there pretty quick, and Vanellope showed him in, bringing him to a room where they could be alone.

"Rancis... I need your help with something."

"Help with what exactly?" he examined her body language, seeing that she was tense and extremely nervous.

"You see, I sort of saw something the other day that I really wasn't supposed to, but it really really relates to my current situation right now, so I kind of need your advice." She tried her best not to make any eye contact at all with him.

"Okaaay... Go on, tell me what you saw." While Rancis was cool, calm, and collected on the outside, on the inside he was having a panic attack, knowing that for sure Vanellope knew about Gloyd and him, and was going to make some sort of blackmailing deal with him.

"I saw you and a certain Halloween themed guy racer kissing behind the Holiday trees at Game Central Station. It was after we were done caroling, and I stayed back to visit with Ralphie. So I took my usual spot on his shoulder, which has an awesome view I might add, and I sort of noticed you and him... Y'no." She looked down and chuckled awkwardly.

"Listen, I-I can expla-"

"You don't need to. I kind of have my own confession to make. Taffyta and me are seeing eachother..." Shame and guilt filled her eyes, and she looked for any sign of help or support or anything in Rancis's eyes.

"I know."

Now she was taken aback. "Wh-What? You knew?"

Rancis took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand, bringing her over to the bed in that room and sitting down, patting the seat next to him. "Taffyta told me a while ago."

Vanellope plopped down, lost in thought and almost feeling a little betrayed. "Why wouldn't she tell me that she told you? It would make things a whole lot easier. She just hides everything by Swizzle, and uses the poor guy as a coverup. I mean, I know why she does it, but sometimes she takes it a little too far. Like sometimes she shows him off if she knows I'm there, she talks about him a ton when we're alone together. She tries to make me jealous and I absolutely hate it!"

Her eyes were now brimming with tears as she glared across the room at particularly nothing, taking a few deep and steady breaths to calm herself. She turned her gaze downward at her hands and her voice became quiet. "The worst part of it all, Rancis, is that I love her. Not the same way that I love and care for all of the people in Sugar Rush, but more of like a personal love. I get to see a different side of her, a kinder and more laid back side. She finally let her guard down, but what if I'm just a thing to her. What if she never loves me back?"

Rancis tried to be as comforting and understanding as possible. Taking a lesson from Gloyd's book, he placed an arm gently around her and held her close, rubbing small circles in her back. It was fairly quiet for a while, Vanellope's sniffles and sobs being the only sound to fill the large bedroom.

Finally, Rancis collected his thoughts and decided to speak up. "You know... Gloyd was the one to say 'I Love You' first."

She stopped sobbing for a minute and stared curiously at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know why though. Up until then, even when we were alone, I still acted like such a jerk towards him. I never put my guard down. After he said it, well I was still a jerk for a little while, but I started to feel comfortable around him. Like, we started actually becoming friends. It was weird at first, and then I really started to like it... a lot..." He was blushing lightly and staring off into space by now, thinking of how closer they'd got in just the last month.

"What exactly do you mean by 'becoming friends with him'? How did you even get together if you weren't friends before?"

"Huh? Oh, umm I guess we were just rivals at the time who were too stubborn to admit that they had crushes on eachother. Now I feel like we... gosh, it's so hard to explain. Like, take that day that you organized that whole ice skating thing. We had a good time together and were comfortable around eachother when we weren't alone. We actually hung out like regular friends would. Sure by the time that most of the people had left he acted a lot more like a boyfriend, but... it was nice."

Vanellope plopped down backwards, groaning in frustration. "UGH! Why can't Taffyta be more like that? She's kind of like that, but only when we're alone, and that's not how she acts every time. Sometimes she can be really, ughhh"

Rancis fell back next to her and ran a hand through his now messed up bangs. "I hear ya, she can be a pain sometimes. Well, a lot actually. Don't worry though, if she's going as far as to use a coverup boyfriend, she's worried about your sake as well as her own."

"What are we gonna do?" The President sat up abruptly and brought her knees to her chest glumly. "I think we should come out, tell everyone the truth."

Rancis, completely out of character, started to nod his head in agreement. "Yeah... Yeah. We should, actually. I mean, Candlehead, Adora, Snowanna, and you already know about Gloydie and me, and Swizzle and Taff have obviously had their suspicions. What harm will it do if the other racers know?" The more he started to think about it, the more practical the idea seemed.

Suddenly, Rancis's phone started to ring in his pocket. Gloyd was calling. He answered it and put him on speaker. "What's up?"

"Hey ButterCup~ where are you? I thought you were gonna talk to Candle and then come over."

Vanellope giggled at the nickname and mouthed to Rancis to not tell Gloyd he was on speaker. The blond smiled in response and went back to conversing. "Yeah, sorry I got a little tied up. What'd you have planned?"

"I don't know actually, I thought maybe we could finish the next season of that zombie show, or whatever you want... did you want to watch a movie? Or I can cook for you and we can have a picnic by the fire~"

Vanellope 'awww'd in the background and giggled when Rancis shushed her. "Yeah, those all sound great. What do you want to do though?"

"Me? I just want to hang out with you. We can go to Adora's and watch movies with them. I'm telling you that anything you wanna do is fine with me."

"Gloyd..." Rancis stared at the phone, lip trembling slightly as he gathered up the courage to say what he was about to say.

"Yeah, love?"

"I want to tell everyone we're dating." Rancis blurted out.

Gloyd started to cough in the other side of the line, almost choking and cursing under his breath. "Fuck, my phone... why do you want to tell everyone?"

"Personally, I just don't give a fuck about what people think anymore, and besides, like five people know already.

Gloyd was silent for a minute. "Wait, five people? I only know about Adora, Snowanna, and Candlehead. Who else did you tell?"

Now Rancis shifted awkwardly, looking away even though Gloyd couldn't see him. "Well... it wasn't so much telling someone as them seeing..."

"Was it Taffyta? Gosh, is she blackmailing you or something? That bitch..."

Vanellope glared at the phone, fighting the urge to rip it out of the boy's hands and telling Gloyd off.

Rancis sighed. "She's not a bitch, and it was Vanellope and Wreck-it Ralph. They caught us kissing behind the tree in Game Central Station after caroling."

"Oh Gob, Rancis I'm so sorry. I acted stupid and I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do..."

"You don't have to do anything. Vanellope and me have been talking, and I think we both agree that we should come out. She's been thinking about coming out too..."

"Can we tell them tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Gloyd sighed over the phone. "Can you come over then? I really miss you, and I kinda want to spend some time together before we have to face everyone."

Rancis smiled sweetly as a blush dusted his cheeks. "Sure, I'll be over soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye Vanellope!"

The phone clicked and Rancis and Vanellope were left staring at it in wonder.

"How did he-"

"I don't even know. I guess I should get going, though."

Vanellope grinned and hugged him around the neck. "Thanks, Rancis, you're a really awesome guy."

Surprised and dazed, he hugged back gently. "No problem. Stay strong, for your own sake."

With that he released her, and she showed him the way out. They bid their final goodbyes as Rancis was driving off.

He made it to Gloyd's fairly quickly and let himself in. "Pumpkin! I'm here!"

Gloyd appeared out of his room and ran downstairs, making his way over and catching the other in a hug from the side. "Hey, Lovely." He nuzzled his head into the blond's hair, planting sweet kisses up his neck to his ear, which he nibbled at softly. "I've missed you~"

Rancis blushed heavily and turned to face him, leaning in to place his lips to the other's, massaging theirs together and enjoying the taste of the sweet friction. His eyelids fluttered down as he lifted one foot off the ground, bending at the knee. A pair of arms wrapped tighter around his waist and he moaned into the intoxicating candy corn taste.

They broke apart for air and leaned into eachother's hold, Gloyd being the first to speak up. "Aren't you worried about tomorrow?"

Rancis sighed and laid his head under Gloyd's chin. "Of course I'm worried. I just think that now's the time to tell everyone."

The brunette suddenly picked him up bridal style and carried him to the main room, carefully placing him down on the couch. "Okay so we have a ton of movies. Uhh, chick flick? You always like those. Romance? Romantic comedy, action, regular comedy, gory, horror, drama, fantasy, sci-fi? What's the genre for tonight?"

Rancis pondered for a second, thinling through all the movies and genres that they had seen recently. "What about that one movie where the guy is a single widowed father and he meets that girl in a book store and then later realizes that she's dating his brother?"

Gloyd blinked for a second, trying to remeber the name of the movie. "Oh yeah, I know which one you're talking about." He responded, flipping through his DVD case and picking out the movie, then placing it in the player and moving back to the couch with Rancis.

They snuggled up together, Gloyd placing an affectionate hold around his boyfriend as Rancis practically sat on top of him, and started the movie.

About two hours later, the movie was ending, and Rancis was cuddling closer and 'awwing' at the credits. Gloyd glanced over at the clock, it being well after midnight.

"Rancis, it's almost two in the morning. Do you wanna just sleep here tonight?" He yawned, stretching his arms upwards as Rancis took this as an opportunity to bury his face into the other's chest and sigh contently.

"Yeah..." it was silent for a few moments, until Rancis spoke again. "Gloyd, I'm sorry... It wasn't my decision to make. I barely thought it through at the time, and I definitely should've talked to you about it before deciding..."

The other shuffled a bit, his eyes slowly drooping down. "It's fine, really, but can we please move to either the ground or a bed of some sort? I'd rather not sleep on the couch like this."

"O-Oh, Okay..."

"Great." Gloyd stood up abruptly, grabbing Rancis lazily by the waist and leading him to the bedroom. Once they were there he shut the door and stripped of his shirt and pants, and then proceeded to remove the other of his.

Rancis flushed, but allowed him to do so anyways, climbing under the heavy, orange covers. Gloyd climbed in after and brought the blond backwards to his chest, resting one arm over his waist and tucking his chin into the boy's shoulder.

"How are you not stressing over this, Pumpkin?"

The brunette cracked one eye open. Why couldn't he just get some peaceful sleep? "If we tell everyone it's either they hate us, ignore us, support us, or just plain fawn over us. None of that's really gonna matter to me though, and it shouldn't matter to you either. I've been thinking it through also."

"But we have to see those people everyday! What if they ridicule us? I don't want them to hate me."

"Not everyone is going to hate you, and chances are, Rancis, that you're only gonna focus on the ones that want a reaction from you, like Swizzle. You're only concern is to impress people who don't adore you, that's all you care about."

"It is NOT! I care about how it will affect you and our relationship."

"Really? More like you'll go so far as to break up with me if someone thinks you're so desperate for dating me. You center everything around yourself, nothing comes between you and your stupid flawless and narcissitic attitude."

"So that's why you don't want to come out, you're afraid that I'll dump you. I thought you'd at least have a little faith in your boyfriend."

"Oh please, I wouldn't care if you dumped me or not. You'd come crawling back when you're not getting dozens of gifts everyday. And also, you'll be forever known as the guy who got dominated by Gloyd Orangeboar. What a pussy." Gloyd swiftly let go of Rancis and turned over to his side, away from the other.

Rancis sat up, now glaring and gritting his teeth at the brunette. "What the hell? Why are you acting like this?"

Silence.

The blond slowly lied on his back, eyes tearing up slightly. He cast a heart-broken gaze at the back of his lover. Carefully, he shifted over. "Gloyd? I don't want to fight with you, not right now. Please, just turn around."

No answer. No movement.

Rancis cautiously reached a hand out to gently rest the boy's shoulder. "Gloy-"

"GOB! Will you please shut up and let me sleep? That's it, I'm moving to the guest room." He sprang from the bed, fuming with anger and slammed the door to his bedroom, grumbling under his breath.

Rancis was left in a daze. He stared at the now closed door for a good long while, before resting back down on the bed and curling in to a ball. Grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it to his chest, he started to sob softly to himself, eventually feeling fatigued and drifting off into a deep slumber.


End file.
